The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
This invention relates to a work surface mount. Worktables are typically planer surfaces. When a cylindrical or odd shaped workpiece is machined, augmented, or otherwise worked on, any number of specialized tooling may be required to support the workpiece. In addition, various power tools may be required for a particular application, requiring removal of the specialized tooling and/or power tools from the worktable between steps. This mode of operation is time consuming and inefficient. The alternative is a plurality of specialized work surfaces, which is costly and often an inefficient use of space, resulting in an overall need in the art.